Currently in the U.S. and throughout the world, lighting is primarily provided by incandescent bulbs which screw into light sockets. Such bulbs which are primarily resistive in operation emit light when a conductor inside a sealed globe is heated. The gas in the globe is inert and prevents the conductor or filament from burning out. Other bulbs in more recent years have appeared and use a fluorescent tube to emit light once the interior coating is excited by the electrical power at the proper frequency.
In both cases, the bulbs are capable of running on less electricity with minimal or user-indistinguishable loss of lighting brightness. Dimmers and transformers have been used to initiate such energy savings. However, such dimmers and transformers and other inline devices are hard to employ because they must be hardwired into the system which is far beyond most user's abilities.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a device and method which will provide users of light bulbs with a means to reduce the power consumption of those bulbs without the need to hard-wire any components. Such a device should be employable with virtually any wattage lightbulb. Further, such a device should be easily inserted in-between the bulb using the power, and the power contacts which energized the bulb in a bulb socket. Additionally, one device should be easily employable with a variety of different diametered sockets to allow sales of one component that the user may easily alter to fit the appropriate diametered bulb socket such as a candelabra, a decorative wall light, or a standard sized bulb in a ceiling fixture.